


Twelve days of Ficmas

by serenitysolstice



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, probably also some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/pseuds/serenitysolstice
Summary: A collection of one shots written for this holiday season, one a day (hopefully!) until Christmas day. Written as a partner fic to GreenGirlintheTARDIS's fic by the same name, for the Overwatch fandom.





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenGirlintheTARDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGirlintheTARDIS/gifts).



“Ooh Yaz, c’mere!” The Doctor called from the kitchen. The TARDIS had very kindly moved the room to be adjacent to the console room, so the Doctor could keep one ear on the door. The moment she heard it open, she called out, though she remained at the counter.  
  
“Doctor! What’s going on in here?” Yaz asked as she entered the room. She grinned at the mess. “Have you been cooking again?” The Doctor shook her head emphatically.

“Oh, no Yaz, absolutely not. We have rules against me cooking, and I don’t like it when Graham sulks.” She lowered her voice, whispering. “Don’t tell him I said this, but he can be such a spoilsport.” Yaz laughed.  
  
“I won’t tell him, don’t worry. But, if you’re not cooking, what’s with the mess?” The Doctor smiled her megawatt smile, that used every muscle in her face, and held out a mug. 

“I made you hot chocolate!” Yaz blinked. Where to start? The mug was large enough to require both hands to hold it, and there was a pile of whipped cream sat atop the drink, wobbling precariously. Topping that were several mini marshmallows and chocolate shavings. She took the mug. 

“I...that’s...wow.”   
  
“I know!” She exclaimed, shuffling up to take a seat on the counter, wincing when she realised she’d sat in a pile of spilt cream. “Sorry about the mess, I can clear up after.” She glanced at the ceiling, and they heard a loud rumble from deeper in the ship. “I’ve annoyed her.” The Doctor said with a shrug. “It happens, she doesn’t like me making a mess, I don’t like when she leaves things around for me to  _ trip over. _ ” This last part was also directed at the ceiling. Yaz just smiling, and took a bite out of the cream. There was no way she could drink it yet. The size was absolutely ridiculous. She could feel the cream stick to her face when she came back up, but pretended she couldn’t. 

“So, what’s the plan then?” She said, as nonchalantly as she could, leaning against the counter next to the doctor. She put her hand in a pool of melted chocolate and pulled a face. The Doctor fought back a giggle.   
  
“No plan, not really. Just wanted to hang out with my best mate Yaz.” She beamed, her grin dissolving into a laughing fit. “Oh, I’m sorry, Yaz. There’s...something on your face!” The Doctor swiped at some of the cream on her cheek, swiftly putting her finger in her mouth. Yaz felt her cheeks warm. 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” She murmured, before her arm darted out to smear the chocolate on her hand across the Doctor’s face. “Now we’re even!” The Doctor let out a gasp in mock-offence, and jumped off the counter top.

“Oh, it’s on, Yasmin Khan!”


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor isn't a fan of being cold. Luckily for her, the Fam can help her enjoy it.

She’s cold. Colder than she has any right to be, given that she’d literally been to the Arctic circle once. Her gloveless hands were pale and trembling, there was an icy sting at the tip of her nose, and her ears burned. The Doctor shoved her hands into her pockets, flinching when their biting chill seeped through the thin material to her legs. She shivered.

“Come on, Doctor!” Yaz called, gesturing with her arm. “Ryan said he built you a present!”

They were in the Peak District, the rolling hills and evergreen forests covered with a thick layer of snow. Yaz and Ryan in particular had been dying to see a proper snow flurry - Graham had seen quite a few snow storms in his time, so he said. Which was how they found themselves in Yorkshire, maybe eight or nine hundred years before their own time. The Doctor was less concerned with precision and more concerned with the contents of her wardrobe. She was _freezing._ She chased after Yaz down the hill, cursing every time her boots sank too deep into the snow, and soaked her socks. She really needed some more sensible clothing. She was led to a lake, completely frozen over, and saw the lads on the other side, crouching around a large pile of snow. She frowned.

“What are you lot doing?” She called, trudging her way round the lake. Yaz had reached them and turned to the Doctor, smiling.   
“Well, you’re not exactly dressed for the cold…” Graham said, gesturing to her clothes as she got close. “And Ryan said he’d seen a tutorial online…”   
“Yeah.” Ryan grinned. “I saw a youtube tutorial once. Really stuck with me, ‘cause I thought it was a cool idea.” He shrugged. “Wanna try it out?”   
“Try what out?” The Doctor asked, huffing slightly. “I still don’t know what you guys have spent the last eight hours doing!” The two men parted, and the Doctor stared. They’d built an igloo. An honest to god igloo, complete with brick like patterns on the walls, and a tunnel to climb through.   
“Ta Da!” Yaz exclaimed, motioning towards it. “Do you want to try it out?”

“Yes!” The Doctor exclaimed, beaming. “This is amazing, I can’t believe you guys built this! Humans, huh, never underestimate them.” She crawled inside, grinning when she saw what they’d done already to the chamber.

Blankets were spread across the floor, there was a wicker style picnic basket, and three different thermoses dotted about the chamber. Yaz followed after her, leaning against one of the walls, soft smile on her face.

“You should start to warm up soon.” She opened a flask, and poured what looked to be tea into the cap. “Tea?”   
“Amazing.” The Doctor said, seating herself next to Yaz, ignoring the shudder passing through her body as she adjusted to the change in temperature. “Yes please.” Ryan and Graham crawled into the space. It must have been maybe 10ft in diameter, so not terribly big for four adults, but roomy enough for her. She sipped her tea and closed her eyes, letting her head fall against Yaz’s shoulder.

“I don’t like being cold.” She admitted in a murmur, not wanting to interrupt Ryan’s heated debate over whether or not this snow would be any different to snow in their time. Yaz laughed, moving to unzip her coat. She tugged one arm out of it, and wrapped it around the Doctor.   
“I don’t think you’re supposed to.” She laughed, and poured the Doctor some more tea.

“Hey, Graham, did you bring those cards?” He tossed her the pack, still wrapped in plastic, and she shuffled them. “Do you guys know Cheat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think I'm a huge fan of this chapter, I'd planned for it to go in another direction entirely. But, it is what it is.


	3. Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the festive season without a surprise or two?  
> Established thasmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I was not expecting to have to change the rating of this fic quite so early on, but when the prompt is 'Stocking', I can't seem to help myself.   
> Hope you enjoy!

The Doctor had never really appreciated aesthetics in her last incarnation. Sure, she’d been a fan of the long speeches, the yelling, the emotional rants. She’d loved the performance, the drama of it all. And, more than just about anything else, she’d loved causing a scene. But that’s all it really was. Performing the heroics she didn’t really find necessary, but definitely found fun.

She supposed that, technically, this wasn’t any different. Just a performance. 

But, by the stars, did this regeneration greatly prefer being in the audience. 

Yasmin Khan was wearing  _ stockings.  _ Stockings, and heels, and a bodice that clung to her every curve. The Doctor forgot to breathe. Her girlfriend had her back to their bedroom door, but spun when the Doctor entered, and smiled. The Doctor’s mouth went dry.    
“Hey.” The brunette said, voice low, husky. The Doctor closed the door behind her.

“Hey.” She breathed. Yaz approached her slowly, heels clicking against the wood of their room. The Time Lord took a step back, thumping against the door, and swallowed hard. Not the seasonal gift she’d been expecting, but she could definitely celebrate more holidays like this. 

“You seem nervous.” Yaz murmured, standing in front of the Doctor. “Is everything okay?” Her voice, deeper than usual, twisted the heat in her belly and tightened it into something tangible, something the Doctor  _ felt.  _

“Nervous?” She muttered, her tongue thick inside her mouth. “Me? No. Never get nervous. Waste of time.” Yaz’s hands came up to her throat, and rested gently on her collar bones. Despite the several inch height difference, the Doctor felt nothing but intimidation from the young woman, a glint in her dark eyes as she looked up at the blonde through her lashes.

“We’re going to play a  game.” Yaz pushed onto the tips of her toes, and whispered into the Doctor’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you now.” The Time Lord let out a shaky breath. “And the second you make a sound, I’m going to stop. You may nod your understanding.” The Doctor nodded eagerly. “What’s your word?” The Doctor just looked at her, mind whirring. She was asked a question, but told not to talk. She wanted to be a good girl, for Yaz, sweet incredible Yaz, but how was she supposed to answer a question when she wasn’t supposed to talk- 

Yaz sank her teeth into the Doctor’s neck. She let out a sharp gasp, her brain silencing completely. The bite only got harder.

“Ow, owwww, pears!” The Doctor cried, and Yaz let go immediately, kissing against the bruised skin. 

“Good girl.” She whispered. “Are you okay to continue?” The Doctor nodded again. Yaz sank to her knees in front of her girlfriend, a filthy smile playing at her lips. 

“Let the game begin.”


	4. Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2000 years, why shouldn't the TARDIS dress up for Christmas?

Yaz wasn’t sure why she’d spent all afternoon decorating the console room. It wasn’t like she even celebrated Christmas, at least not properly. She’d been raised to not see the appeal of a baby born in a manger, or a fat stranger falling down her chimney. But the Doctor’s face when she’d casually mentioned it one evening, and Yaz was determined to do something festive for her friend. 

A trip to Argos and four hours later, whilst the Doctor was busy with Ryan, investigating his warehouse - really just a ploy to get the Doctor away from the TARDIS, she owed him a pint for that one - and the interior of the ship looked like something out of a catalogue. Tinsel weaved in and out of the holes in the walls, and wrapped around the centre pillar. There was no tree, Yaz couldn’t decide where to put one, but she did precariously balance a star on top of the miniature spinning TARDIS that would inevitably fall off the second the ship took off. Lights wrapped around the six other pillars, and were weaved in and out of the ceiling. Though initially she’d wanted them on the floor, in an attempt to cast holiday appropriate lighting from the bottom up, that plan had to be scrapped when she’d accidentally stepped on one. 

She wasn’t sure she’d done it right - it looked busy, messy, to her untrained eye. Everything was green, or red, or silver, or gold. She wondered about the fake snow she’d seen on Amazon; would that have been simpler? Would the Doctor like something simpler? She almost rolled her eyes at herself. The Doctor didn’t  _ do  _ simple. The door to the TARDIS clicked, and Yaz spun, heart in her mouth. 

“Yaz? You gotta come try these, tiny little croissants filled with -” The Doctor trailed off, looking around her control room with wide eyes. Yaz held her breath. She paced around the room while Ryan, who had followed her in, stood beside Yaz, smirking. “Yasmin Khan, did you do this?!” She exclaimed finally, turning to the police officer, who shrugged.

“Well, you seemed so sad that I don’t really do Christmas, and I didn’t want you to feel like you couldn’t do anything, and I may have got a bit...carried away…” She trailed off, blushing towards the end. The Doctor grinned, and before Yaz knew what was happening, a pair of arms was wrapped around her. 

“Thank you, it looks amazing!” The blonde exclaimed, voice muffled by Yaz’s hair. “I’ve never decorated inside before, I should start!” She pulled apart, and surveyed the TARDIS again with a beaming smile, then started, and turned towards Ryan.

“And you,” She scolded, though she was still smiling. “There were no strange robot bugs in your warehouse, were there? You just wanted me out of here!” Ryan only shrugged.

“When people need my help, I never refuse.” He replied with another smirk. The Doctor only groaned, turning away from them both. Ryan bent his neck to the still blushing Yaz. “It really does look awesome, you did a good job.” He made to leave the room, casually adding over his shoulder, “For a beginner, anyway!” 


	5. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings with mistletoe

It wasn't Yaz's idea. 

She was adamant about that - and she would remain resolute about it. This was not Yaz's idea. She didn't even celebrate Christmas, let alone believe in it's traditions. She had no interest in upholding antiquated customs like caroling, gathering around family you haven't seen in years and don't particularly like, and eating so much she'd explode. 

Up until moments ago, she also hated the idea of mistletoe. 

The obligation of romance made her feel uncomfortable, and she'd had one too many forced kisses with classmates and co-workers, heart pounding and palms sweating as she'd been forced to meet lips with a relative stranger, a close friend or, in one case, her office crush. That one had stung the most, the woman in question giving a giggle and wink before effectively forcing her tongue down Yaz's throat, before waltzing off to flirt with the men who had  _enjoyed_ the spectacle. Yaz had left not long after that, face still burning and her stomach in her shoes. 

It was the Doctor who had pointed it out. 

"Huh. Isn't that.. mistletoe?" Yaz looked up sharply. 

"I...uh...I guess so." Yaz Has watched the Doctor cautiously, curioisly. Did she know? Would she say anything? Yaz wanted to be eager; she wanted to kiss the Doctor, had wanted to kiss her for weeks now. She just...couldn't feel excited about a kiss that would obviously be an obligation. The blonde took a small step forwards, pulling Yaz towards her by her elbows. Yaz held her breath. 

When a pair of arms wrapped around her, and she found herself in a tight hug, she grinned. Yaz put her own arms up around the Doctor, and rest her head against the taller woman's collarbone. 

"Did I get it right?" The Doctor whispered into dark brown hair. "You're supposed to show someosomeone you care about them?" Yaz let out a chuckle and tucked her head into the crook of the Doctor's neck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is much shorter than usual, but I've caught three trains and been in a car for four hours today, so that's my excuse. Hope yoi like It!


	6. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lights shine bright, some things shine brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the days when I wrote stories with substance, stories with meaning? No? Me either...

The village was small, maybe two thousand people, almost all of which were gathered with them in the street. 

"And you're sure you'd rather be here? I could take you to Times Square, they have a huge fair going on this time of year!" Graham frowned at the Doctor. 

"Of course not! This 'ere is where I grew up, I wouldn't want to miss it for anything!" He went on about what it would grow into being, thirty years from now. The Doctor wouldn't let them come at the same time as Baby Graham was around. The Doctor had explained her run in with the Reapers, and it had shaken them all up. 

"It don't look like they're doing much." Ryan pointed out. "Just standing 'round." 

"They're gonna turn the lights on, any minute now." Graham responded, not taking his eyes off the rest of the road. "It signals the start of the festive season, they've been doing it for years." 

Yaz looked around at the street. Dozens of people, packed three or four deep, grouped along the sides of the street. Despite how close the village was to London, it was freezing, and she could feel the a doctor start to shiver next to her. Though her coat looked dramatic, it wasn't exactly practical for December. 

"Doctor," she muttured. "I'm pretty sure I saw someone selling mulled wine up the road. I'm gonna get some."

"Ooh, I'll come with, I'm freezing! Boys, you want a hot drink?" 

"Please!" Ryan replied, teeth chattering. Graham glanced over his shoulder and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'll take one, thank you very much. But don't be long!" He added as they extracted themselves from the throng. "Lights'll be on soon." Yaz nodded distractedly. The Doctor had grabbed her hand, and was pulling her through the crowd. The hand, gloveless, like Yaz's own, was ice cold at the fingertips but the palms of her hand radiates warmth. 

"It's just up here." Yaz said, pulling at the Doctor. Though the crowd began to disperse, she didn't let go. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Doctor glance down at their hands and smile. Yaz realised this was the first time they'd held hands that wasn't in a moment made of danger and risk, and her face warmed.

The queue was short, and they had their drinks in minutes. They'd only gotten two, and were content to sip theirs at a bench by the stall. 

"We'll bring the boys back a glass." Yaz promised the Doctor, who looked about to protest. "If we try to carry four cuos through that crowd, someone's gonna end up burned."

"Sensible idea that!" The Doctor said with a smile. "You're full of good ideas, Yaz." She smiled softly at the compliment. Glancing towards the road, she could see the lights hanging from the houses, the shop fronts, and strung between streetlights, glittering in the dark.

"We missed it!" Yaz exclaimed, glancing back to the Doctor. Her eyes shone in the twinkling white and pale blue lights, a soft smile stretching across her lips. Yaz's breath caught in her throat - she was  _beautiful_. There was a depth to her eyes that Yaz had never noticed before, and it was utterly captivating. 

"It's lovely." The Doctor said quietly, not looking at the lights, not looking anywhere but at her companion, her friend, her Yaz. At that moment, Yaz felt like she really was the Doctor's. "Yaz, I-" but she cut herself off. "We should join the others." And just lile that the moment was broken, and Yaz nodded. Not sad, not disappointed, just...accepting. They picked up the other drinks and rejoined Ryan and Graham, and Yaz spent the rest of the evening stealing glances whenever she thought the Doctor wasn't looking. It was enough, for now.


	7. Board games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam sit down and play a game of Settlers of Catan.

Yaz had never played Settlers of Catan before. Or any game like it. That much was evident upon Graham explaining the rules.

“So you win when you reach ten victory points, and you get victory points by placing villages, turning them into cities, etc etc. Most of this you'll pick up while you play.” She eyed the pieces nervously.

“Are you sure about that?”

“It's alright Yaz, I was a little overwhelmed my first game too.” Ryan said, reaching for the bag of green pieces. “Its not too complicated to pick up.”

“Right...and this has what to do with Christmas, exactly?” The Doctor looked at her, the distraction proving too much for her shoddy tower of...were they sticks?

“Everything! People play board games at Christmas, right? As like a...family thing?” Graham glanced at Ryan, who shrugged.

“We certainly did, yeah.”

“This was one of Grace’s favourites.” Graham muttered, reaching for the pile of hexagonal pieces. There was a short silence from the group.

“Only because she won all the time!” Grandson elbowed Grandad, grinning in the shared memory. Yaz took the opportunity to glance at the Doctor, who had resumed building her tower.

“Have you played this before?” She asked, mostly curious, slightly helpless. There were, after all, dozens of different pieces and it was a little intimidating.

“Huh? Oh, sorry Yaz,” the Doctor mumbled, tongue poking out the corner of her mouth. “Got a bit distracted. Never played this particular version, but I know there was a similar game on Satellite Five for a while. Until the Sharks got loose.” The police officer was just about to ask what she meant, when Graham brought them back to the game.

“Yaz, we’re gonna let Ryan go first, that way you can see what the average turn will look like. You place a village on a spot, and a road adjacent to it. Then you…” He went on for several minutes, while Ryan demonstrated his placement. Yaz saw a decent opportunity, and placed both villages around a wood tile, one of only three of the resource, that had an eight on.

It wasn’t like Yaz considered herself to be competitive - having a younger sister who didn't aspire to anything certainly helped with that. But she did hate to be vastly outclassed. Which she was.

“Six again!” Graham exclaimed, collecting his four wheat. The Doctor gave an excited giggle, as she picked up her two bricks. This game was stupid. The rules were stupid. Why create a game that was entirely based on the luck of a dice roll? She role,d her eyes as the Doctor rolled s four, giving herself, Yaz and Ryan a stone, and Yaz a brick. Finally, taking the dice, she rolled a:

“Seven? What happens with a seven?” Graham handed her a grey bobble, and a black ship.

“You get to move the thief, or the pirate ship. You put this lil fella,” he gestured with the grey lump. “On a tile, and when a player should get its resource, they won't. You can also steal a card from them. Or you can place the pirate ship,” this time he wiggled the black boat. “Which stops people from placing cargo ships on that tile.” She took the thief, and looked st the board. Then she looked at their victory points. The Doctor had three, one more than herself, while Graham and Ryan were chilling on eight each. It was only a nine, but both men had a city on a stone tile, so she placed it there.

“Ryan.” She said sweetly, with a grin. “I’d like to take what you got.” 

“You can’t handle what I got.” He said with a smirk and a wink. She rolled her eyes and grabbed one of his cards. It was the stone she needed to build her third settlement.

Ryan won three turns later, having built a road six lengths long. The Doctor loudly proclaimed that was a ‘cheaty’ kind of victory, and demanded he be fed to the lions. Yaz low key agreed


	8. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz convinces the Doctor to go to her station Christmas party.

The Doctor bounced on the balls of her feet, hands in her pockets. Not nerves, she told herself, rocking slightly as she bounced. She’d been to parties all over the universe, from a three year old’s birthday party, all the way up to the coronation of the bug eyed tree beast from Threnush 7, an event for which she’d had to be on her absolute best behaviour. She was sure she still had the suit somewhere actually, though there was no way it would fit now.   
The point was, she was not nervous. Parties did not make her hearts pound, or palms sweat, and they certainly didn't make her fidgety. Not even when she was invited to an office party as Yaz’s date.

“It's only a couple of hours.” Her friend had pleaded over a mug of tea at hers. “And I don't really know anyone at work well enough to spend five hours drinking with them listening to bad Christmas music. And you're one of the most interesting people I know, so it's not like the night will be boring.”

“Wouldn't you rather take someone your own age? Ryan perhaps?” She’d noted Yaz’s pink cheeks with interest.

“Oh...well, um. My collegues already know of my...um...preference. They’d think it odd that I’d bring him as a date.” It had been her turn to blush.

“Date?” The brunette hadn't met her eye, but neither had she denied the claim.

“Or, well. You know. So, will you come?” Well, when she’d put it like that, how could the Doctor have refused.

 

“Sorry I’m late!” Yaz exclaimed, enveloping the Doctor in a hug, silencing the jitters in her stomach almost immediately.

“Sonya monopolizes the bathroom any chance she gets. You ready?” Nodding, the Doctor offered her arm to the police officer. Yaz took it with a grin.

“You look lovely, by the way.” She muttured as they approached the door to the rented hall. Yaz had told her they didn't need formal wear, but she was wearing a black dress that floated from her waist down to her knees, and had infrequent sequins dotted about. She glanced away, before whispering back.

“Thanks. I had no idea you cleaned up so well, Doctor.” She huffed indignantly, looking down at the dark blue pantsuit.

“Oi! I like my coat. Very warm, and it has a nice air for the dramatic.”

“What about you doesn’t?” Yaz laughed, holding the door open for the Doctor to enter.

“What happened to ‘you're like the best person I've ever met’?” She caught Yaz’s eye with a teasing grin, and raised an eye brow at her flush.

“Yes, well…” She began, then interrupted herself. “Oh look, open bar! Fancy a drink, Doctor?” She didn't wait for an answer, pulling the laughing Time Lord behind her.

 

The night quickly became a haze of laughing, drinking and telling stories that the people around her would never understand or take seriously, but that was half the fun of it. The other half was feeling Yaz lean more and more against her shoulder. She could hear her laughing along with her colleagues, but more often than not felt her gazing at the Doctor. She supposed this was the kind of behaviour she should discourage, said the back of her mind. But, four glasses of wine in, and that voice was awfully quite. Besides. Her head buzzed pleasantly, and there was a pretty girl looking at her like she were the stars themselves. That thought made her heart sore.

“Mind if we get some fresh air?” She whispered to her friend, who nodded lazily. Nodding their goodbyes, they left the little group that had formed around them, and sat themselves on a bench just outside the hall.

“Your friends are amazing Yaz! I thought they’d be kind of boring, or weird because a lot of people tend to be weird around me, but they're not, they're all lovely!” She went off, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth. She felt like, the more she talked, the more likely she was to reach the point she was trying to make, and Yaz seemed content to listen with a smile. “And I had no idea the police force could be so exciting - why, your friend, Vivek, he’s been in three car chases in the past two weeks! You know some very interesting people, Yasmin Khan.” There it was, the opening she’d been looking for.

“None like you though.”

“Me, pah! I’m just a traveller.” Yaz’s response came as a whisper, so quiet the Time Lord wasn’t certain she’d heard them.

“I’m sorry?” She asked, to clarify. Only to clarify, of course.

“I said, you're amazing.” They sat in silence for a few minutes, Yaz’s eyes on her knees, the Doctor considering her carefully. She could push now, if only her liquor soaked brain would let her think.

“Yaz, you said earlier...something about a preference. What did you mean?” She knew what the Police officer had meant, it was clear as day, but she wanted to hear Yaz confirm it herself.

“You know what I meant.” She said quietly. “I'm pretty gay.”

“Is that a problem?” The Doctor asked, as softly. Yaz shrugged.

“Nah, not really. Some people get weird about it sometimes, expecting me to immediately have eyes for them. But it's fine.” Yaz looked up at her then, her cheeks tinged pink, eyes shining. The Doctor was sure her hearts simultaneously skipped a beat. “‘Sides, my eyes are occupied.” The Doctor felt her lips curl into a half smile, and brought a hand up to cup Yaz’s cheek. Maybe it was the cloud sat over her brain. Maybe it was the twinkle of hope she saw in Yaz’s brown eyes. Maybe it was the way those eyes flickered down to her lips, or the way her tongue darted out to moisten her own. Whatever the reason, the Doctor whispered,

“So are mine.” Before she closed the gap between the two of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of really want to write more to this, but stopping on exactly 1000 words was just too tempting. I may add more down the line, or make this its own one shot later.


	9. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our crew plays secret Santa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been out yesterday, but I sort of let the day slip away from me. So that means there should be a second chapter out today! Stay tuned!

"We should do a secret Santa!" Graham had said, one evening as their movie was finishing. "Y'know, with the holidays coming up?" 

"Yeah!" Ryan exclaimed, bolting upright with a grin. "We did one at work last yeah, it were awesome." Yaz frowned, sat up from where she rested against the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor frowned sleepily.

"Sorry, but what exactly is a secret Santa? Not exactly big on the whole Christmas thing in my house." 

"Oh right, yeah. Sorry Yaz." He stood up, stretched, and offered a hand out to her. "Don't worry about it if you don't want to, I forgot." He nodded a goodnight to Graham, who offered a quick 'goodnight' over his shoulder. 

"I'm alright, thanks, gonna stay 'ere a bit." She gestured to the Doctor sprawled over her. "Anyway, I don't mind a bit of Christmas, what's it all about?" 

"You draw names out a hat, and gotta get that person a present. It's usually something funny, or silly. My mate got me a rubber chicken last year." Yaz nodded, though was still confused. 

"So, like, are they anonymous, or do you tell your person you got them?" 

"Nah, it's anonymous." The police officer grinned.

"Sounds like a lark, I'm in." 

 

Thats how how she ended up in this situation. The Doctor, of course, had required no convincing. And so, she stood outside The Works, a fiver in her pocket, attempting to buy an 'amusing' gift for a guy she'd known for all of three months. She almost whisked Ryan had got his Grandad; Yaz didn't know the first thing about Graham. Perusing the shop, she found books, arts and crafts, toys, but nothing that a sixty year old man would want, or even like.

And then she saw it. 

Between a set of tarot cards and a wooden sculpture kit. It may have been a little over their five pound limit, but it was too perfect not to. She paid for the bow, and paid for some bright blue wrapping paper as well, since, why the hell not. 

 

"So! Who's going first?" The Doctor clapped her hands together, a bright smile stretched across her face. 

"I've got 'em all in the black bag, Doc." Graham pointed to the plastic lump sat against the far wall of the console room. "Just pull 'em out one by one." She nodded, before pulling out a box covered in red and pink flamingoes. 

"Ryan!" She tossed him the box. It hit his outstretched hands, bounced off his fingers and fell to the floor just as his arms closed. 

"Sorry." He said with an apologetic smile. He grabbed the box off the floor. "Alright, who knows my tastes?" He held up the ridiculous wrapping, and the other three laughed. "Don't tell me who my Santa is, I wanna guess." He tore off the paper, to reveal a shoe box. 

"No. Way. Are these...these cant be...that's the new Jordan box?" Eyes wide, he opened the box...and dropped it again, laughing hard. He doubled over, pouting to the box. Yaz leant forwards, and couldn't hold back her giggles and the half dozen pairs of socks inside the shoe box. The Doctor tilted her head, frowning slightly, while Graham wore a smirk Yaz had never seen before. 

"You know what," Graham began, taking a deep breath and still grinning. "We may have had our differences, but I think this is your best joke yet, Grandad." He pulled the surprised old man in for a hug, then slapped him on the back. "That was amazing." 

"Thanks, son. I must admit, I had half a mind to wrap 'em." Ryan just shook his head, glancing back at the Doctor who still looked confused. "Anyway, who's next?" 

"Apparently, I am." She said, pulling out a soft package wrapped in purple. "Right, let's see what Santa brought me?" She started tugging at a corner. "I met him once, you know? Lovely bloke, little bit odd. Wouldn't stop going in about- oh!" She cried, unfurling the scarf. "Oh my, this is amazing! I had a scarf like this once upon a time, but this one's much nicer, the colours are way brighter!" She wrapped it round her neck several times - the rainbow scarf must have been twice at tall as she was. "I have no idea which of you got me this, but I'd just like you say, that you're the best gift giver I've ever known, and you get all the points." Ryan flushed as he raised a hand.

"That would be me." He replied, almost sheepishly. The Doctor bounded the two steps between them and wrapped him in a hug. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd like it this much. I just got to wonderin' how many more rainbows we could get on you." 

"A lot, apparently!" The Doctor said, voice slightly muffled by the length of wool around her face. "Next up is...Graham!" Yaz's heart stopped. Would he like it? Would it fit the theme of the secret Santa? She watched him fiddle with the flat box. 

"Ooh, I hope it's not a book." He said, winking at the ladies - the only two his gift could have come from. Yaz smiled back, praying that her own nerves didn't bleed into her expression. "Alright, what we got here? The...complete guide to juggling for beginners?" He held up the box with a grin. "Aw brilliant, I used to be able to juggle! Haven't in years, o'course." 

"Go on then!" The Doctor said with a grin. "Prove it!" He broke open the box, tossed a couple around in the air, and laughed good naturedly when they thumped into his shoulders. "Might need a bit of practice." He shrugged. "Yaz, was this one you?" She nodded with a smile. 

"I had absolutely no idea what to get." She admitted. "But then I saw that and it felt like something you should have. I'm glad you like it." 

"So, that leaves..." Ryan looked at the Doctor, one eyebrow raised. 

"Alright, alright, Ryan. Way to spoil the surprise. Yes, I'm Yaz's secret Santa." She passed Yaz the present. "Hope you like it." She murmured to the brunette, with a slight blush. Yaz tore her gaze away, and looked down at the heavy, lumpy parcel. She unwrapped it with no expectations - this was the Doctor she was talking about. It could be anything from a strangely shaped book to a live animal of some kind. When she opened it, and pulled out the red leather jacket, she gasped. 

"Doctor!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. She could feel the Time Lord's concerned gaze on her immediately. 

"What's wrong? Do you not like it? We can always go back, I can-" Before she could think, Yaz shushed her with a finger.

"It's amazing, but...there was a price limit, remember? I own quite a lot of leather, there's no way this was a fiver." She could hear Ryan laughing behind her, but tried to ignore him. And tried to ignore the thump that could only be Graham telling him off. 

"Well, not on Earth, no. But there's this really amazing planet that is basically just a huge shopping center, and their exchange rates are completely bonkers!" 

"So...a planet full of things you can get for cheap, and you pick this?" She held the jacket up, which she already loved and knew it would become one of her favourites. "Why?"

"Well, Rayn told me that the best way to impress a girl was with leather!"


	10. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An icy walk, with a sweet reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this one is so short, writing the last chapter took a lot out of me. Hoping to be back on top form for tomorrow's chapter!

The snow crunched as she walked, compacting into a slate of ice beneath the boots of the TimeLord. The forest was quiet, probably owing to the dark clouds overhead and appalling temperatures of the forest she currently walked in. The Doctor didn't mind - despite her whirlwind approach to life over the past few centuries, she'd always preferred moments of peace, where she could hear herself think. 

But today, she wasn't braving the imminent snow storm just to be alone with her thoughts for a few minutes. No, she'd been requested, by her dearest Yasmin, to come out here at this time on this day, and to meet her deep in the forest. She thought about the promises Yaz had made; a warm fire, a change of clothes, the police officer cooking her family's old recipies. Reading stories to each other over the crackle of dry logs.

Smiling despite the cold, her mind turned towards other promises made in the dead of night. Soft lips pressed against her skin, her fingers dancing across warm skin, a hand pulling her hair tighter, closer, harder. Promises that came in the form of gasps, of moans, of stolen moments and secret touches. And now this. This secret getaway with her girlfriend, a holiday away from holiday, as Yaz had put it, 

So, she trudged through a foot of snow, bits of it overflowing and sliding into the tops of her boots, soaking her mismatched socks. And she smiled, because at the end of her walk waited a cabin, her girlfriend, and a hot mug of tea. 

"Brilliant." She said to the trees.


	11. Jumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz is cold. What better way to warm her up?

Yaz was cold. After two days of traipsing across Neptune in a void suit and very little else, after twelve hours imprisoned in an ice cave several miles below the surface of the planet, and after a quick swim through a methane lake, of all things, Yaz had been thrilled to get back on the TARDIS. That had been four hours ago.

But Yaz was still freezing.

Bundled up on the purple sofa in the TARDIS’ living room in approximately all the blankets, she’d assume that, plus a hot mug of tea, would have been enough to wipe the last traces of the Ice Giant from her system. But here she was, watching Toy Story 3, and violently shivering every couple of seconds.

“Doctor,” she whispered. Ryan and Graham had both fallen asleep as soon as the Doctor had decided it was safe for them to do so. Due to her predicament, she’d been unable to join them. “I still feel like I’m in that lake, is there something wrong with me?” The Doctor frowned.

“That...doesn't sound normal, no. Let me have a look.” With as little movement as possible - Ryan had her left shoulder trapped as a pillow - she worked her sonic screwdriver out of pocket. She scanned Yaz, then spent a minute pondering the results. “Definitely nothing serious,” she began, and Yaz relaxed against her. “But I think your body is having difficulty acclimating to the warmth? Given how long you were in that prison, I’m not surprised it's taking a while. Sorry about that, by the way, I should have noticed something was up when your duplicate laughed at one of Graham’s jokes.” Yaz shrugged, then groaned as another violent shiver coursed through her.

“Don't...worry...about it.” She got out through gritted teeth. There was pity in the Doctor’s eyes as she got up, gently sliding the sleeping Ryan Dow the other side of the sofa.

“You stay right here. I'll be back.” She breathed, before leaving altogether. Yaz closed her eyes, focusing on not trembling too much.

She didn't exactly fall asleep, but she did start when the Doctor placed a warm hand against her cheek.

“Yaz, come on, wake up love. I've got you, that's it.” She struggled upright with the blankets around her, blinking tiredly. “Put this on, Yaz, it'll help I promise.”

“What is it?” The Time Lord unfurled the colourful bundle in her arms. “It's...a jumper.”

“Well of course it's a jumper! Warmest you'll see this side of the Moons of Forsch! Here, I’ll give you a hand.” Together, they peeled off layer after layer, until she was just in her clothes and the thermal jacket Ryan had leant her. The Doctor rolled it up, and tucked it over her head. Yaz pulled her arms through the sleeves, that were far too long for her, and looked down at herself.

“Do you own anything that isn't covered in rainbows?” She asked, looking back up at the Doctor with an eyebrow raised. The blonde shrugged.

“I like rainbows! They're bright, and colourful and...yeah. I just like rainbows.” Yaz grinned - the Doctor seemed flustered, though she couldn't tell why.

“I like them too.” The Doctor smiled back at her, a tinkle in her eye that Yaz didn't recognise. Another shiver overcame Yaz, driving her back into the nest of blankets.

“C’mere.” The Doctor said, settling back down next to the brunette, arms wide. Yaz smiled, and leaned into her friends warmth, closing her eyes.


	12. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor isn't very good in the kitchen

"Damnit!"

Yaz smiled at the cry that came, yet again, from the kitchen. The Doctor had been in the kitchen for a good five hours, though she had no idea what the Time Lord was doing in there. She was under strict instructions not to enter, regardless of what she heard going on. The police officer almost gone in a couple of times, but the thought of the Doctor making those sad eyes at her was enough to stop her. Even if she could hear a plate or bowl breaking against the tiled floor. Like now. Shrugging, she turned back yo her book.

The Doctor. Alone in the kitchen. What could go wrong? 

She was in the kitchen in a matter of seconds. 

"Oi! What're you doing in here?" The Doctor spun, eyes wide, and threw something behind her back, yelping as she did so. "Yeowch! Still hot!" 

"So...everything alright in here?" Yaz asked with a grin, eyebrow raised. She wasn't overly concerned about the burned hand. The Doctor had an unnatural ability to recover quickly. 

"Yep!" The Doctor began, squeezing her injured hand between her knees. "Everything's perfect in here. Nothing unusual at all. The oven definitely isn't being unnecessarily tempremental at the moment." Yaz just looked at her girlfriend for a moment. 

"So...that isn't a tray of cookies gone horribly wrong?" The Doctor's mouth fell into a perfect 'o'. 

"Well...I...uh...I...Well...I...uh...I wouldn't say  _horribly_ wrong." She muttered, bringing forth the tray. She pulled a face. "Though...they may have seen better days. Sorry Yaz." The brunette rolled her eyes, and replied with a smile. 

"Come on, get those in the bin. I'll show you how to bake 'em."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! The twelve days of christmas! I've tgoroughly loved writing this fic, even when I've struggled in places. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read it, liked it and commented on it - you mean the absolute world to me. I love all of you!   
> To those who celebrate something, have a wonderful festive season. And to those who don't, enjoy yourselves regardless!


End file.
